Imperial Commando
by Hand of the Empire
Summary: Delta squad is on sent on a mission to Mandalore to hunt down Bardan Jusik who abandoned the jedi order before Order 66 was issued. Along with them is a new member of the squad... I don't own starwars ( If I did I wouldn't have sold it to Disney) but anyways this takes place a few years after the Republic commando book series. Let me know what you thought of this story.
1. 1

Imperial Commando

1

_Imperial bunker on Tatooine outside of Mos Eisley 4 years after the battle of Geonosis. _

"Scorch! We are moving out where are you!"

Boss screamed into his helmet com as loud as he could. They were already 10 minutes late. The needed to be in the air, and on the Star destroyer in 10 minutes or they would hear about it from Darth Vader himself.

"Sorry Boss, had to go to the bathroom."

"Next time, go faster."

"Sir, it is a delicate process."

"Doesn't matter, next time go faster."

"Yes sir."

Scorch walked into the room in full dark grey Imperial armor. Joining his other two brothers. A few weeks ago they had lost Sev's replacement on a mission hunting for a Jedi named Obi-wan Kenobi. Scorch still hasn't coped with losing Sev.

"Sir, are we going to get another member for our squad?"

Scorch asked as he picked up his DC-17 rifle.

"I was told so, some regular white job from the five-oh-first."

Boss answered.

"Great, another new guy, why can't they just give us a guy from another commando unit."

Fixer sounded annoyed this morning.

"I don't know Fixer, why don't you go ask Vader."

Scorch said as he flung his DC over his shoulder.

"Enough, get on the larrty."

Boss said pointing to the gunship.

"Yes sir."

Scorch and Fixer said together.

_On the Star Destroyer named Planet Crusher in Lieutenant Voss Kandor's office._

The men of Delta squad, the three of them sat in chairs with their helmets off. Voss was a little tubby but wasn't to fat. He has very short brown hair, and was dressed in full Imperial uniform.

"Alright men, I am here to tell you two things."

Voss said in an old crackly voice.

"Number one. You next target is the jedi abandoner Bardan Jusik. Imperial Intellengence has informed me he is on Mandalore."

Scorch looked at Boss. Boss ignored him.

"What is the other thing sir?"

Fixer asked staring at Voss.

"Number two. Your new replacement is on his way here. His name is Knock-out."

"Knock-out? What? Does he knock himself out before a battle? Is that how he got his name?"

Scorch asked with alittle giggles in between.

"I have seen him in action. He earned the name."

Voss said as he walked behind his desk then sat down in his chair.

"Sir, when do we leave for Mandalore?"

Boss asked as he stood up, helmet tucked under right elbow.

"As soon as Knock-out gets here."

Voss answered. A few minutes later Knock-out walked into the room. Same armor as the rest of Delta squad. But on his face were many scars.

"Oh, IC-7789 glad you could join us."

Voss said as he gestured Knock-out to sit down.

"Evening sir."

Knock-out sat down beside Scorch.

"You all know your mission. I assume you will fill Knock-out in Boss?"

Voss asked staring at Boss.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, dismissed."

Delta squad and their new member left the room. When they reached the hangar to check the ship they were leaving in Boss stopped Knock-out.

"New guy, what's your specialitys?"

"I'm good at demolition, snipping, and medical."

"Good. We leave in a few minutes, make sure you have everything you need."

"Yes sir."

"And Scorch."

"Yes Sarge?"

"No going to the bathroom."

"You should have told me before I ate that nerf steak."

"Get on the ship _ner'vod_."

Fixer pushed Scorch into the cargo ship followed by Boss and Knock-out.


	2. 2

2

_Imperial garrison on Mandalore 4 years after the battle of Geonosis._

Delta squad sat in their new barracks for their time being on Mandalore. They were fully armored, ready for a fight, if one needed to break out.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan."

Boss said as he inspected his DC.

"Yes sir."

Fixer, Scorch, and Knock-out answered.

"Let's move."

Delta left the room and started towards the exit when a regular stormtrooper walked up to them.

"Are you on a mission here?"

The stormtrooper asked.

"Yes, what do you need? we are in a time frame."

Boss asked impatiently.

"Just wondering, there has been some fighting in the cantinas down in Keldabe, better go check it out."

"Thanks."

Delta squad walked past the Stormtrooper with out looking at him.

_Keldabe market in one of the cantinas._

"I told you once! I have no idea where jedi are!"

A mando in green and black armor yelled at the top of his lungs as Delta Squad walked into the cantina. Everyone turned their heads to the dark grey stormtroopers.

"What do you want stormies?"

A different mando in purple armor asked in a disgusted tone.

"If you talk to me like that again...I'll cut your tongue out silmeball."

Knock-out snapped at the Mando.

"I'd like to see you try."

The mando said arrogantly.

"So that's how you got the name Knock-out. You bite off more then you can chew."

Scorch said as he watched the mando who talked back to Knock-out.

"We don't want any trouble. If you answer our questions I won't have to use violence."

Boss said as he walked over to the Mando in green and black armor.

"Do you know of a jedi named Bardan Jusik who might be on Mandalore?"

"What? umm-um no-no?"

The mando stuttered.

"Are you lying?"

"Leave em alone!"

A mando in organe armor yelled as he threw some food at Boss. Boss switched to a secure helmet com.

"Take out the one throwing food.

Boss gestured to the door to make it looked like they were leaving.

"I will grab the one in front of me, then we'll bang out."

"Understood sir."

Knock-out was the first respond.

"What you are leaving now?"

A female mando in light blue armor asked.

Boss switched back so people outside the helmet could hear him.

"No."

Boss motioned with his right hand for Delta to attack the Mando in orange.

"Shift it delta!"

Fixer, Scorch and Knock-out raced over to the Mando in orange while Boss lunged over, grabbed the Mando he was talking to then threw him towards the door. This happened before any of the Mandalorians could react.

"Got em."

Knock-out said as he brought his blaster pistol up under the mando's helmet then fired into his head killing him. Scorch and Fixer pointed their guns at the other Mandos.

"You realize what you just did?"

The cantina owner in red armor asked in an angry tone.

"Yea, Were taking that mando,"

Knock-out pointed at the mando in front of the door.

"And leaving. If you have a problem. I will call the Imperial garrison and inform them that this is a hostile area. Then have you blown to bits."

Knock-out spoke before Boss could think a word.

"You think you scare me stormtrooper?"

The cantina owner asked.

"I don't need to scare you. Just kill you."

Knock-out grabbed his DC and brought it up, pointing it at the cantina owner.

"Let us leave scum bag."

"We will get you Imperial scum."

The cantina owner waved his hand motioning to leave them be. Delta squad walked out of the cantina making sure their prisoner was with them. Standing out in the open market place people started to watch Delta.

"You are making a mistake."

The captured mando said as he stood up.

"Why is that scum?"

Knock-out asked as he jabbed the barrel of his rifle into the mando's armored gut.

"You can't get answers out of me."

The mando sounded arrogant.

"I'll break you, In the Clone Wars I broke a renegade Jedi who turned against us. I can break you."

"I'm so scared."

The mando said sarcastically.

"Come on! Move it!"

Boss pushed the mando towards the Imperial garrison.

_Inside the Imperial garrison interrogating center._

"Do you honestly think you can extract information from me?" The mando said as he sat in a chair with his hands tied to the arms.

"We can easily get the information."

Knock-out said as he walked back and forth in front of the Mando.

"Boss, should Knock-out be handling this interrogation?"

Scorch asked over the secure helmet line.

"We shall see what he gets out of him."

"You mandos think you are an amazing race. Wonderful, because you are bred for war, and killing."

Knock-out said as he stared at the mando.

"No, Were not bred for killing."

"I am the one talking scum."

Knock-out reached over, grabbed the mandos helmet, then ripped it of his head. Reveling the man underneath has the face of Jango Fett.

"I don't believe it."

Knock-out said as he stared at the helmet less mando.

"It can't be."

"It is. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, I have already read your mind. I know where the jedi is, I will kill him."

"You what!"

This was Boss screaming over the intercom that went over the whole room.

"Boss it's good to hear your voice, it's been what? one, no two years sense I last saw you?"

"Atin? Atin from Omega squad?"

Fixer asked as he looked through the glass window behind the interrogating room.

"Yes, it's me."

"You betrayed us Atin."

Scorch said with some anger.

"No, I-"

Atin was cut short as he started making choking noises. Delta turned there eyes towards Knock-out who had his right hand in a fist with his index finer and thumb coming together like a tweezers.

"Boss, Knock-out is a jedi?"

Scorch blurted out with confusion. All of Delta squad was confused.

"Yes, I am a force-user. But I am no jedi."

Knock-out said while still choking Atin.

"How? You look just like one of us?"

Boss asked as he inspected Knock-out.

"I am a clone, but I was an experimental one. The Emperor wanted a clone that could use the force. I am this clone."

Knock-out said watching Atin suffocate.

"If you are a force-user, why didn't you die on the night of order 66?"

Scorch asked as he watched Atin.

"I told you, the Emperor wanted me made. My mission to is find any jedi I can, then kill them."

"If you read his mind and know where Jusik is, why don't you put him down?"

Fixer asked as he watched Knock-out.

"Why? He isn't useful anymore. He has no more reason to live."

Knock-out stopped choking Atin. Atin's head dropped as he gasped his breath.

"Kal Skirata will kill you."

Atin said in between gasps of air.

"No, he won't know you died."

"What?!"

Delta squad and Atin blurted out at the same time. Before any of them reacted Knock-out opened a compartment on his armor and pulled out a sliver cylinder tube and pointed it at Atin.

"I'll say hi to Kal for you."

With that, Knock-out ignited his lightsaber with a _snapp-hiss_ followed by a humming as a red beam extending from the tube.

"Bye traitor!"

Knock-out lifted his arm up bring his blade up.

"He wouldn't."

Scorch said on the secure line.

Knock-out brought the blade down cutting Atin and the chair in half vertically.

"He would."

Boss said.


	3. 3

3

Delta squad stood still in horror as Atin's corpse that was tied to the chair fell to the ground. Knock-out shut off his lightsaber then put it back into his compartment on his armor.

"My work here is done."

Knock-out said as he turned towards the glass window that the rest of Delta was staring through. Scorch was burning with anger as he walked out of the seeing glass room then into the interrogation room.

"What the heck was that!"

Scorch screamed as he pointed a finger at Atin's cut-in-half corpse. Knock-out looked at the body.

"That is the body of an AWOL trooper, Six Two. You will haul this body out of here and take it to the morgue."

Scorch looked at Knock-out. You couldn't tell where his eye's were because the helmet stared in one direction, but the eyes underneath could be somewhere else.

"No."

Scorch answered in an angry tone. Knock-out stared at Scorch. "What soldier?" Knock-out asked as he walked over and loomed over Scorch.

"You heard me, I said no."

Scorch snapped, as he brought his right hand back to his pistol holster. Knock-out scanned Scorch.

"Listen Six Two, I am the new leader of Delta. You answer to me, and me only. Got it?"

Knock-out said sternly. Scorch turned his helmet to face Knock-out.

"Yes."

Scorch popped the safe guard on his holster releasing his blaster pistol. Scorch grabbed his pistol and brought it up the Knock-out's un-helmeted face. Knock-out stared at Scorch, not at the weapon in his face, but at Scorch.

"Put the weapon down Six Two."

"No, I will not. You killed one of my brothers, and for that...,"

Scorch pressed the weapon to Knock-out's forehead.

"For that I will kill you."

By now Boss and Fixer had already walked into the room.

"Enough Scorch."

Boss commanded as he walked over putting his hand on Scorch's shoulder. Scorch shook it off.

"Are you siding with him Boss?"

Scorch asked still staring at Knock-out.

"Scorch, we can't do this here. Put your weapon back."

Fixer said as he stepped closer to Scorch.

"Do what they say Six Two."

Knock-out said as he stared at Scorch.

"Stop calling me Six Two." Scorch said in an angry tone.

"That is your I-dee soldier." Knock-out said as he called on the force to surround him.

"I don't care if it's my I-dee. My name is Scorch!" Scorch screamed at Knock-out. Boss had had enough. He walked over, grabbed Scorch's hand that held the weapon. Wrapped his other hand around Scorch's helmet pulling him out of the room.

"Let me go!"

Scorch yelled as he was being pulled out of the room. Knock-out walked over to Scorch.

"Enough."

Knock-out brought up his right hand. His hand looked like he was grabbing air. As he made this fist, Scorch went limp. Boss and Fixer stared at Knock-out.

"What did you do to him?"

Boss asked as he turned his attention back to Scorch.

"I simply knocked him out."

Knock-out said as he walked back into the room to grab his helmet. Walking back, Fixer was grabbing the pistol in Scorch's hand.

"Next time, if he assaults me again. I will bring freedom to his head."

With that Knock-out turned away and walked down the corridor. Fixer looked at Boss.

"What the stang was that?"

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of working with a force-user. Plus hunting our own brothers."

Boss answered as he hauled Scorch up onto his shoulders.

"Let's take Scorch back to the barracks. He needs rest."

"Yes sir."

Boss walked down the corridor caring Scorch on his shoulders with Fixer following behind.

_The safe house of Kal Skirata in Kyrimorut._

Kal Skirata was sitting in his chair he slept in every night reading something from his datapad. As he read, his daughter-law Besany Skirata sat holding Kad as he was sleeping on her lap. Kad was almost 2 years old. He still hasn't seen his father because Darman still doesn't want to come home. He kept saying his mission isn't complete. But Kal was sure he would bring Darman home to his boy. In the other side of the living room, Ordo stood in full red and orange mandalorian armor listening to his brother Jaing talk about how some Imperial Commando's abducted Atin. Kal, well, really no one other the Ordo and Jaing knew that Atin was mission.

"Alright, thanks ner'vod."

Ordo said as he took off his helmet reveling a huge scar across his lip. Which he received from a Dark Jedi who tried to steal Kad.

"Who was that?"

Besany asked as she quietly put Kad down on the couch, trying not to wake him. Ordo walked over and hugged his wife. Then turned his head to face his father.

"Kal'buir, we need everyone to come into the room. I have some news to share."

Kal put his datapad down and looked at Ordo.

"Did Palps decide to take away the garrison on Mandalore?"

Kal said with a grin. Ordo seemed like he didn't even notice the his father said words.

"Just get everyone in here."

Ordo said as he put his helmet back on. Kal got up from his chair and went into the kitchen.

Corr, Jillka, Fi, Parja, the Null's except Jaing, Laseema, Kad and many others who had come here for hiding came into the living room, Ordo motioned for them to sit down.

"So you are probably wondering why I called you here."

Ordo said as he placed his helmet on the table. Reached to his back pocket then pulled out a datachip. Kal looked at Ordo.

"Ord'ika, what is this about?"

Kal asked as he watched Ordo place the datachip on the table beside his helmet.

"What did you forget to get Besany a anniversary gift?"

Fi asked followed by chuckles across the room. Ordo looked at Fi.

"I wish it was that, and not what happened earlier today."

Orod said with a frown. Others started to mumble as to what Ordo meant. Kal got off the couch.

"What is wrong Ordo?"

"It's Atin."

"Where is he anyways?"

Laseema asked in an anxious tone.

"Yes. Where is that crazy guy."

Fi asked as he stared at Parja. Ordo took a deep breath then looked at everybody in the room making eye contact with Kal last. Ordo sat back into a chair.

"Atin was in a cantina arguing with some Mando about jedi. As the argument escalated, Imperial Commando's looking for Bard'ika walked in. They took Atin and are holding him in the garrison." Ordo said with some hand motions and worry in his voice. Kal stood still staring at nothing. Just over thinking many things. How did the Imperials find out Jusik was here? How did they know he was in Keldabe? Should we move to a different location?

"So the Imps have Atin?"

Fi asked as he stood up anger starting to show on his face. Parja tried to make Fi sit back down but he shrugged her hand away.

"We have to go get him."

Corr said as he stood up. There were some mumbles around the room. Some of anger, others of fear. That is when Bardan Jusik walked into the living room. Everyone turned their attention to Jusik.

"Oh, no, what did I miss now."

Jusik started as he walked over to stand by the window.

"Did Fi cut his finger with my lightsaber while I was gone?"

Fi stared at Jusik with tears starting to bubble in his eyes.

"Fi? What's wrong?"

Jusik asked as he walked over and put his hands on Fi's shoulders. Kal walked over to Jusik.

"Bard'ika, The Imps have received information about you being on Mandalore. They sent a commando unit to capture you. The have just recently captured Atin."

Kal said as he started to tear up. Jusik looked at Kal.

"So that is what I felt earlier."

Jusik said as he started to tear up in the eyes. Jusik sat down on the couch by Parja.

"What did you feel Jusik?"

Ordo asked as he walked past Besany, Fi, and Corr to reach Jusik. Jusik looked up at them with tears surrounding his eyes.

"Earlier today, I felt a ripple in the Force. Atin was killed in that garrison."

_Imperial Garrison barracks _

Scorch layed in his bed staring at the pale, grey, ceiling. _How could Knock-out have killed Atin? How? It's like he had no problem shooting a fellow brother. _Scorch layed thinking about this for what seemed to be hours, no, maybe minutes he couldn't remember. After Knock-out had knocked him out, he hadn't remember much. All he remembers is Knock-out making a fist at him then darkness.

"Hey, ner'vod, get up."

Fixer said as he walked into the squads room in full armor. Scorch turned over to face his brother.

"Where's Boss?"

Scorch asked staring at Fixer. Fixer took of his helmet. The turned and stared at Scorch.

"He and Knock-out are conjuring up plans to find and execute Bardan Jusik."

Scorch blinked a few times. He couldn't believe Boss would go after Jusik. He didn't want to. He liked Jusik. Jusik understood clones in the Clone Wars. But now they say he is an enemy of the Empire. He still didn't believe it.

"You wouldn't kill Bardan if you had a shot would you Fixer?"

Fixer sat on his bunk, then looked up at Scorch.

"Jusik is an enemy of the Empire. It is my duty to eliminate enemy's of the Empire."

Fixer said with a strait face.

"Ok, just checking."

Scorch couldn't believe his ears. Fixer would kill a friend who served with them in the War? Why? Had Boss changed aswell? Would Boss kill Jusik if he had the chance?

The beep of a comlink made Scorch jump a little. Fixer grabbed the comlink then answered it.

"Fixer here."

Fixer said as he stared at the grey machine.

"Fixer, it has been a long time."

Scorch knew that voice.

"Vau? Sargent Vau?"

Fixer asked, he sounded like he questioned the very words that came from his mouth.

"Yes, it is I. How have you been?"

Vau asked.

"Fine, Sir-er no, Mister Vau you are breaking the law contacting me. I am to end communications."

Fixer turned off the comlink then looked up at Scorch. Who looked back at Fixer.

"What do you want?"

Fixer asked.

"Er, why didn't you keep talking?"

Scorch asked with a little anger.

"I don't even know how he got that secure channel. He is an enemy. I can't talk to him."

Fixer got up off his bunk. The gestured towards the door.

"Let's go ner'vod."

_The safe house of Kal Skirata in Kyrimorut._

Kal had Besnay take Laseema back to her room to comfort her after learing she just lost her husband. Ordo, Mereel, Corr, Fi, Kal, Vau, and Jusik sat in the living room staring at each other. Kal stood up his face white with anger. The Imperials killed his son. They would pay for this.

"Kal'buir, how did the Imperials find out Jusik is here?"

Fi asked as he watched Kal. Kal turned towards Fi.

"I don't know. Maybe one of them Jedis sold us out."

Kal said in anger.

"No, Zey, Kina, and Scout wouldn't of have sold us out."

Jusik said as he stood up, walked over to Kal and put his hands on his shoulders.

"They had to have gotten the information from the inside. Because not many outsiders know of our home for deserter clones."

Ordo said as he stood up. Kal stared at his son.

"Ord'ika, contact your brother Jaing and see if he can find out who gave the Imperials this information."

Ordo got up off the couch, grabbed his helmet, then walked out of the room. Kal sat back down on the couch still mad.

"Kal, you need another hideout."

Vau said as he looked at Kal. Kal stared at Vau. They use to be enemy's who would gut the other given the chance. But now, they're like best friends.

"I know. I just don't know where."

Kal said letting his hands slide down his face. Vau got up from the couch.

"We will find a place,"

Vau started then turned his head towards the window.

"Mird! come here!"

He called as he walked over to the window. Mereel stood up, grabbed his helmet then looked at Kal.

"Buir, I have to go check some things. I'll be back soon."

Mereel left, leaving Corr, Fi, Jusik and Kal in the room.

"So, what's our plan Buir?"

Fi asked as he got up from the couch.

"Well, when we find out who sold us out to the Empire, I will have a little chat with them. Until then, nothing changes except mourn for Atin."

As Fi was about to leave Ordo walked back into the room. Fi sat back down.

"Kal'buir, you won't like the name I have for you."

Ordo said with some sadness.

"Ord'ika, it will be ok."

Kal said as he got up from the couch. Ordo walked over to his father.

"So, who is it?"

Corr asked anxiously. Ordo taking off his helmet looked at them each for a few seconds.

"It's was Darman who told the Empire about us."


	4. 4

4

_Imperial garrison, Mandalore._

Knock-out and Boss had come up with a pretty good plan to eliminate Jusik. Because Knock-out used the force to read Atin's mind, he found out that Kal's hide out was in the forest of Kyrimorut. Their plan was to sneak in late in the night. Take out Jusik and any other desserters they could find. Then, bail out and head back to the garrison. Scorch had to admit, it seemed simple. But the simple plans, are always the hardest. That was how they lost Sev. A simple plan, gone wrong. Now, Delta squad sat in their barracks checking there equipment. Knock-out told them they were going into the forest to scope out the area. Sitting in full armor, Scorch turned to Fixer.

"Try not to get jumpy in the forest, I hear some strange animals roam around in there."

Scorch said as he grabbed his DC rifle then stood up.

"I'll just shoot it."

Fixer said still checking his rifle. Boss walked over to Scorch.

"How about you don't get jumpy if an animal jumps at you."

Boss said patting Scorch on the back.

"I'll just run to Fixer, He will shoot it. "

Knock-out turned to looked at his squad. A feeble-minded lot they were. Useful, but feeble-minded. If only they knew the power of the Force.

"Alright, this is a scouting mission. We shouldn't run into enemy contact. If we do, leave no surviors."

Knock-out said as he slung his DC over his shoulder.

"Understood."

The other three in Delta squad answered together.

"Good, let's move out."

Knock-out, Boss, Fixer, and Scorch made their way to the door in single file.

_The safe house of Kal Skirata in Kyrimorut._

Kal was shocked, well, so where the other members in the room. Fi couldn't believe his ears. Corr and Ordo were angry.

"No, no, Darman wouldn't have sold us out."

Fi said in a defense tone as he stood up.

"Are you sure Jaing is correct?"

Kal asked as he stood up.

"Yes, Jaing said he rechecked it more then five times. Darman is the source."

Ordo replied in a sad tone. Kal turned around in a little circle, while sliding his right hand down his face.

"Contact Darman, I want an answer."

Kal demanded as he turned to face Ordo.

"Yes, Buir."

As Ordo left the room, Kal sat back down in his chair.

"Darman wouldn't have done that! You know that Buir!"

Fi yelled as he stared at his dad. Kal looked at Fi.

"He did, and we will find out why he did it."

Kal said with some sorrow.

_Stolen Imperial shuttle in space._

Darman sat in the pilot seat while Niner made sure they weren't being followed. It was very hard escaping from the imperial garrison in Imperial City. They had to blow up a building on the far end of the planet to catch the attention of the military. The blowing up part wasn't hard. But the running away was hard. As Darman relived escaping the city, the comlink started to beep.

"Who could that be?"

Niner asked over the helmet com.

"Let's find out."

Darman said as he reached over and answered the comlink.

"This is Imperical Commando one-one-three-six, over."

There was some scilence on the other end.

"Darman!"

Ordo yelled from the other end.

"Ordo? How have you been?"

Darman asked happily. He was excited to see his Null brothers again.

"Fine. Where are you?"

Ordo asked a alittle ansey.

"We are headed for Mandalore."

Darman said as he looked outside the windscreen.

"Get here fast ner'vod."

Ordo cut off the transmission. Darman stared at the grey tool.

"Who was that?"

Niner asked over the helm com again.

"It was Ordo, he needs us at Mandalore."

"Well high tail it three-six."

Niner said anxiously. Darman typed the cordnatines for Mandalore then sat back as the ship started to go into Hyperspace. The stars turned into white streaks as they entered Hyperspace.

_Kyrimorut jungle._

"You know Boss, This kind of reminds me of Kashyyyk."

Scorch said as Delta squad walked single file through the thick forest at nighttime.

"Yea, except there's no Trandoshans or Geonosions."

Fixer said watching the jungle trees, making sure no creature decides to make an un-expected visit.

"Thank goodness for that, stupid Geonosion scum!"

Scorch spat as he followed Boss and Knock-out.

"So, Knock-out. what excatly are we doing out here?"

Scorch asked watching the trees. Knock-out continued a steady walk as he answered Scorch.

"We are scouting out this jungle. If the desserter clones live somewhere in this area, we can sneak attack them and kill them."

"Aw, good plan."

Scorch decided not to ask anymore questions till he needed to ask them. After what seemed like a few hours of walking Knock-out brought his hand up for Delta to stop and kneel down.

"What is it?"

Scorch asked as he stared into the black jungle. Knock-out gestured for them to turn on their infared vision.

"There is someone walking in this forest with us at our eleven."

Knock-out said as he pointed where the person was walking.

"Target inrange."

Fixer said as he was aiming at the person with his DC-17 sniper attachtment.

"Fire when ready four-zero."

Knock-out said as he watched the target. Fixer lined up the crosshairs in his scope with the person walking. Squeezing the trigger, the DC jolted releasing a red laser flying towards the target.

Mereel was walking through the jungle when a red laser zipped a few inches past his helmet.

"What the?"

Mereel turned his head towards the direction the laser came from. Jumping to the ground Jaing turned on his helmet com.

"Kal'buir! Kal'buir!"

Mereel screamed into his hemlet mic. Staying low to the ground, Mereel waited for more blaster fire. But nothing happened.

"Kal'buir! Are you there?"

Mereel reached for his verpine pistol. He wouldn't die without a fight.

"Kal'buir!"

Mereel screamed into his helmet mic again. No response. Standing up a little bit Mereel scanned the jungle floor for the attackers. Mereel started to walk quietly towards a tree that had seen some better years. Leaning against the tree, Mereel peeked over the side of the tree to find the attackers. Mereel couldn't find the attackers at all.

"Kal'buir! If you can hear me! The Commando's have breached our security!"

Mereel yelled as he kept a look out for the attackers. Mereel was getting angry that Kal wasn't answering him. _What is keeping Kal'buir from answering me? _A few meters behind Mereel some twigs snapped. Mereel without flinching turned around shooting in the direction of the sound. That action was returned with red blaster fire shooting back at him.

_The safe house of Kal Skirata in Kyrimorut._

The Imperial Shuttle Darman and Niner flew to Mandalore was being covered up by Fi and Corr. Darman, Niner, Kal, Vau, and Ordo were having a _quiet _but loud argument.

"I can't believe you told the Empire Jusik was here on Mandalore!"

Kal screamed at Darman. Kal was white with anger. He was so focused on getting the answer out of Darman he turned his comlink off.

"I had no other choice but to tell them!"

Darman yelled, buring with anger. He finally comes home. But instead of getting a hug, he gets yelled at.

"What do you mean you had no choice?"

Vau yelled as he raised his hands in confusion.

"I mean, I had no choice! You promised me you wouldn't let any jedi try to steal Kad! Yet that Dark Jedi almost captured him! I couldn't let there be another mistake!"

Darman screamed, he was full of anger now. Niner put his hand on Darman's shouler. Darman grabbed Niner's hand, spun around, punching Niner in the face. Niner staggered back a few feet.

"What the stang was that for?"

Niner asked as he spit blood out of his mouth.

"Don't try and comfort me."

Darman demanded pointing at Niner. Niner stared at Darman for a few seconds.

"Darman, you don't realize what you have done, do you."

Niner said as he spat blood out.

"Yes, I told the Empire about Jusik. I never said where he was. Just that he is on Mandalore. That was my insurence to keep Kad safe while I was away."

Darman said as he stared at Kal, Kal looked at Darman.

"You still don't realize do you."

Kal said as he stared at his son. His son who had changed, changed completely.

"What don't I realize! I am here to protect Kad now!"

Darman yelled as loud as he could. By now the argument had woken up some of the people sleeping. Besany, Laseema, and Parja walked out into the yard to investigate the camotion.

"Darman! With you telling the Empire we are here, you have endangered Kad! Palptine will take Kad if he finds out he exists!"

Kal yelled as he poked Darma in the armor chest plate.

"What do you mean, Darman told the Empire where we are."

Laseema asked as she walked over and stood by Kal. Kal turned to his daughter-in-law.

"Darman was thinking with emotions. Stupid idea son."

Kal said as he turned back to face Darman. Darman looked like the glass had shattered reveiling the danger he had just released on his family.

"Kal'buir, I am so sorry for the danger I have caused."

Darman said as he started to get teary eyed. Kal walked over and hugged his Son, which was quite awkward. The bulky armor made it hard to hug someone.

"It is ok son. I forgive you."

Kal said as he stopped hugging Darman. After they had all calmed down they walked back into the living room to have some caf.

"So Darman, tell us how fun it is being an Imperial Commando."

Fi asked as he was happy to see his brother. As Darman talked, Kal reached into his pocket to grab his comlink. He checked to see is he had any messages. Seeing he had missed some messages from Mereel. Kal turned on his comlink to listen to the messages.

"Kal'buir! Do you hear me!"

Mereel's voice screamed from the comlink. Darman fell silent as everyones attention turned to the comlink.

"Kal'buir! If you can hear me, the Imperial Commandos have breached our secruity!

Kal and the others just sat listening to the messages. Mereel stopped talking, but you could here blaster sounds in the background.

"Kal'buir! This could be my last-"

Mereel was cut of when the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber appeared in the background.

"Oh st-"

Mereel started but the sound of metal and flesh being cut interupted him. After that there was only the humming of the saber on the comlink. A few seconds later foot steps walked into the message.

"Did you really have to cut his head off?"

A voice that sounded like Jango Fett asked. The lightsaber shut off as the next voice answered.

"Yes, It was the quickest way."

Both of the voices were the same except in accent. The first was different from the second. Kal grabbed the comlink and shut it off. No one said as word, they all stared at Kal. Kal had had enough. He wanted to kill these Commandos now!


End file.
